nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Kraven The Hunter
Kraven appears in the episode "Destructive Testing. A well skilled hunter who is determined to hunt Spider-Man. He first appeared in the episode "Destructive Testing." Garbed in a lion-themed vest similar to his comic book counterpart, he is the most skilled hunter in the known world, relying only on his natural skills to subdue his prey. He arrived in New York with Calypso and his pet lion (who was trained to track anything) and had confronted Spider-man. However, following his first defeat at the hands of Spider-Man, he becomes convinced that the only reason he lost was due to Spider-Man's genetically altered physiology. As such, he enlists the aid of Professor miles Warren for his own powers, which transforms him into a lion/man hybrid. He then joins the Sinister Six, but is eventually defeated by Spider-Man. Origin The young life of Sergei Kravinoff was very difficult as the son of Russian Aristocrats in Volgograd and St. Petersburg, Russia. With Dimitri becoming the illegitimate son of Sergei’s father, Sergei would torment his talented half-brother in response from the beatings he received from his own alcoholic father. Yet the relationship among the Kravinoff’s were unstable, Dimitri still admired his older half-brother as he entertained Sergei with his mimicking abilities. Life would hit hard for the Kravinoff’s when the Bolshevik Revolution forced the Kravinoff’s into immigration. When Sergei’s father died, his mother was forced into an asylum as both Sergei and Dimitri were forced into becoming orphans. Upon visiting his mother, Sergei would gain arachnophobia after seeing his mother mentally tormented in a spider-infested asylum. Later his mother would commit suicide and this would increase Sergei’s fear for spiders and be the first step for developing an unstable and obsessive personality. Sergei learned that the only way to life was survival, and this caused Sergei to travel broadly throughout various parts of the world as he managed to sneak aboard on stowaway ships and trains. Living within various cities located in throughout Asia and Europe, Sergei and Dimitri would eventually depart and go their separate ways. As a young adult, Sergei would finally relocate himself in Africa where he found a natural talent for hunting. Changing his name to Kraven, Sergei pursued his talents as he increased his hunting and survival skills throughout the safari. As years passed, Kraven became notorious and extremely wealthy as big game hunter. Kraven would eventually stumble upon the lair of a local witch doctor in the Belgian Congo and take notice of an herbal potion that was believed to give increased strength, reflexes, and stamina. Blinded by the need for excitement with his hunting career, Kraven stole the potion and consumed it, causing to gain the potions benefits. With his new found abilities, Kraven’s reputation increased worldwide as he became a game hunter who tested and challenged himself with each dangerous and rare hunt. Eventually Kraven partnered with Smerdyakov in a business that exported extremely rare and possibly illegal animal skins and ivory. Not only did Kraven gain a reputation with his hunting career, but also became a very well known ladies man who fathered several children with several women throughout various countries. Even though Kraven hardly participated any acts of being a father to any of his children, he only favored one son known as Vladimir who was mostly watched by Kraven's assistant. It was also known that within this time period, Kraven was secretly recruited by Nick Fury to join his selected team to infiltrate the Nazi forces and assassinate the Red Skull. After his stint with Nick Fury, Kraven returned to Africa to continue pursuing and challenging his career as a game hunter. Power and Abilities Kraven is a very skilled and experienced hunter. With his developed and taught abilities, Kraven’s hunting skills were world- renowned. He was possibly the worlds greatest hunter. Kraven studied his prey to find any possible weakness before making an attack; because of this, Kraven could individually hunt the most dangerous and challenging animals with success. Even though Kraven had gained his experience within the environment of the African safari, he could easily analyze and study any type of environment and use it as an advantage over his prey. Even within urban areas such as New York City and San Francisco, to nearly undiscovered lands like the Savage Land. Kraven had also developed a self-taught fighting style that strictly focused on capturing and gaining an advantage over an opponent. Most likely developed from his experience with taming animals, Kraven was very well known for his nerve punch attack that could even paralyze super powered opponents. Aside from his experience in hand-to-hand combat, Kraven was very proficient with all forms of hunting and animal taming equipment. Even though Kraven was seen using tribal-like weaponry and equipment such as spears, shields, and axes, he had been seen using conventional forms of hunting equipment such as rifles and bows despite the fact that he prefers more antiquated weaponry. Kraven was also a very experienced animal tamer and a manipulator for any type of super powered individual who displays any animalistic features or traits. Mostly through methods of physical restraint, usage of mind-altering herbs, and manipulation, Kraven was experienced in having any form of animal bend to his will through means of dominance, even if they are extra terrestrial. Aside from his knowledge and experience with hunting and animal taming, Kraven was also very experienced with foreign and exotic jungle herbs and creating and designing a variety of potions with them. After digesting the special herb potion that he found from a local witch doctor, Kraven's body became faster, stronger, and more agile than a normal man at his highest peak. Kraven could lift approximately 2 tons and run in short sprints approximately at 60 mph, and he can do a standing broad jump up to 20 feet long, as well jump or land from great heights. Even Kraven's senses became slightly enhanced to where his sight, hearing, and smell increased. Kraven's physiology also increased to where his body could endure a slightly greater amount of fatigue and pain tolerance before tiring. Another result of the potion managed to halt Kraven's age. However, the increased powers and abilities were temporary, which forced Kraven to digest another potion periodically as a way to retain his powers and halt his aging. After being fully revived, Kraven has found himself becoming immortal through mystical means that are connected to Spider-Man himself. Capable of healing from fatal injuries and not needing the use of the potion, Kraven still retained his abilities and possibly found them slightly increasing. However the full nature of Kraven's new display of powers and immortality isn’t fully explained besides the claim that Kraven can only die by Spiderman’s own hand. So far we have seen Kraven recover from a stab to the chest from his daughter, Ana, and appear fine when stabbed in the shoulder by Venom. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Sinister Six